1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rail system consisting of the following:
A line of rails with securing means; PA1 crossties made of wood, concrete or the like; PA1 a substructure (ballast of broken stone; solid bed), on which the crossties are supported; as well as PA1 a crosstie shoe made of elastomeric material (i.e., rubber or a plastic similar to rubber), the sidewall of which is becoming wider upwardly and wholly or partially surrounding the crosstie, whereby the sidewall ends on its inner side in the form of a flexible lip sealingly abutting the crosstie, and has a nose with a substantially rectangular cross section and preferably located on the outer side of said sidewall within its upper zone; and whereby, furthermore, an elastic intermediate layer is present between the crosstie shoe and the underside of the crosstie. PA1 the sidewall of the crosstie shoe has a system of ribs and grooves on its inner side; and PA1 the elastic intermediate layer is provided with channels extending in the form of strands substantially disposed in one plane, whereby two geometries of channels appear, which are arranged alternating with each other.
2. The Prior Art
Based on the prior art outlined above, which is described in greater detail in German laid-open patent specification 43 35 516 A1, the problem is to provide a rail system with with crosstie shoes in which both horizontal rigidity and vertical shock absorption are assured in an optimal way primarily in view or the type of construction of solid beds, which is increasingly becoming more important.